


Respite

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [10]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Dean is lying to him. All he wants from Jack is a night of respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Jack stepped into the bar. Country music played in the background as people milled around and drank. A couple was dancing over by the jukebox, a few other people were leaning over the pool tables. It took only a moment to spot Sam, sitting by himself in the corner, back to the wall as he sipped his beer. He wasn’t the fresh-faced kid he’d been when Jack first met him anymore; he looked tired and drawn and older than his years.

Crossing the room, Jack snagged his own beer and sat across from him. Sam barely acknowledged him at first, apparently lost in thought. Finally he looked up and Jack could see how sad his eyes were. “What’s going on?” he asked sincerely.

Sam sighed and took another swig. “Dean’s lying to me. Again. And I keep losing pieces of time.”

Jack nodded and squeezed his free hand under the table. “Need me to come by?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean doesn’t need to know anything about you.”

Lying to one another was one thing the brothers did constantly. Jack knew that. He’d offered to interfere for Sam before, but was always rebuffed. Besides, Sam was convinced that if Dean knew about Jack he’d just as soon try to find a way to permanently kill him as give him a chance to explain himself. Anything that came back from the dead as often as Jack did had to be a monster.

There were days Jack wouldn’t argue with that category.

“I got a room next door,” said Jack. “At least let me take your mind off things for a while.” He gave Sam one of his easy grins. Sam returned with his own, and it was like a light in the dim bar.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Sam finished his beer and got to his feet, heading towards the door. Jack gave him a moment before dropping money on the table and following him out. The motel really was next door and Jack let him into his room.

Barely giving him time to close the door, Sam kissed Jack. It was desperate and needy and Jack wondered just how long it had been since anyone had really touched him. Sam pushed him up against the closed door, cupping his face, tongue pressing its way into Jack’s willing mouth.

Jack tackled Sam’s clothes. Always so many damned layers. After a few moments, Sam was doing the same, pushing down bracers and the coat from his shoulders. He tugged Jack away from the door as the coat fell to the floor, aiming unerringly for the bed. Jack was naked as he hit the sheets, looking up at Sam.

Licking his lips, Sam turned and grabbed the lube from Jack’s coat. He crawled next to him in the bed and kissed him again as he slid his large hand down, cupping Jack’s erection for a moment before pressing a thick finger inside him.

Moaning, Jack arched up against him. Whatever Sam needed he’d be happy to give. He ran a hand down Sam’s side, feeling new scars on his skin. He tried to ignore them and focus only on Sam’s pleasure, wrapping a hand around the taller man’s erection.

Sam groaned and thrust into his fist, grunting his pleasure. A second finger shoved in next to the first. Jack panted against his skin. Sam leaned in and bit his shoulder, making him writhe against his fingers. 

Pulling his hand away, Sam slammed into him, knowing Jack could take it. The immortal arched against him with a shout. Sam folded Jack's knees, nearly doubling him over as he drove into him. 

All Jack could do was hold on, spread wide open by Sam's desire. He was leaving bruises on the hunter's biceps, the man’s low growl in his ear as he worked him hard. 

Sam came suddenly, filling Jack. Pulling back a bit, he wrapped a large hand around his partner, bringing Jack quickly over the edge before dropping his legs and resting his head against Jack’s shoulder.

Jack ran his hands down Sam’s back before gathering him in his arms. Sam clung to him, breathing heavily against his skin. There was no need for words. Jack ran a hand through Sam’s hair and eventually the hunter nodded off. Jack watched him sleep and when the nightmares came, he whispered comfort in his ear until he settled down.

Sam finally stirred near dawn. He stretched and leaned in to kiss Jack. The immortal smiled and cupped his cheek. “Want to stay a bit longer?”

“I can’t,” Sam shook his head.

Jack nodded. “Alright, you know how to get ahold of me if you need me.” He was worried, honestly, more so than usual. Something was off. Maybe he could follow Sam at a distance.

Sam got up and started getting dressed. Jack watched him. “Don’t follow me, Jack. Whatever is going on, I can handle it.”

Jack grinned at him. “The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He went to Jack and kissed him tenderly. “See you around.”

“Take care of yourself, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
